


Moonlit Grace

by WotanAnubis



Series: Revelations at Garreg Mach [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Closet Exhibitionist, F/F, Gen, Masturbation, Nudism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 22:01:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21043463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WotanAnubis/pseuds/WotanAnubis
Summary: In which Marianne feels the need to go for an unusual stroll.





	Moonlit Grace

It was a hideous night.

There wasn't a cloud in the clear, black sky. The stars twinkled merrily. The moon was full and bright. There were probably who might have said it was a lovely night. But they didn't carry a curse in their blood.

Marianne sat at her bedroom window. She should've been in bed. She should've been asleep. But above all, she should not be looking up at the moon, which was she was in fact doing. Its pale light streamed into her room, flowed into her body and awoke... _the Beast_.

It was always there, of course. It wasn't as though Marianne could escape her Crest. But on nights like these the Beast lurking in her tainted blood was especially strong. Her room, normally her own private safe place, now felt constricting and hostile. The cold stone walls imprisoned her and threatened to choke the life out of her.

But it wasn't really Marianne who felt that way. It was her Crest. It was her Crest that made her despise this dark stone, her Crest that made her yearn for the moonlight.

She needed to get out of here. No, the Beast luring within her needed to get out of here. _She_ needed to go to sleep. She couldn't. The Beast was too strong.

But... perhaps she could indulge it, this one night. It sounded foolish. Giving in to the Beast would only hasten the arrival of the day when her cursed Crest would consume her entirely. On the other hand, maybe if she soothed it, it would return to sleep for a while, and she would be safe again. It wasn't as though she felt the need to hurt anyone.

Marianne sighed. It was pointless to try and bargain with herself. With the Beast. She would do what she would do. The most she could hope for was delay it, perhaps.

She rose, stepped away from the window, and began undressing. She was not, by nature, someone who cared about showing off her body. She had no particular desire for people to notice her. And yet on nights like these, her clothes suffocated her as much as the stone walls of her room did.

Marianna discarded the last of her clothes. She stood in the middle of her room, completely naked. She breathed in carefully, slowly, while her heart beat wildly in her chest. She wasn't ashamed of her nudity, or afraid. In a sense, she was almost indifferent to the nakedness of her pale body. And yet, in another sense, she was eager to be nude.

Of course, that eagerness, it wasn't really hers.

Marianne opened her bedroom door carefully, so as not to make it creak too much, and walked out into the dark and empty hallway. It was so much narrower and unpleasant than her own room that Marianne hurried along it, to escape as fast as possible.

The night was clear and dark. There was a breeze, but it was not particularly cold. In fact, Marianne rather enjoyed feeling the wind caress her bare skin. She enjoyed it much more, at least, than the cold stone under her feet.

She stood still, her eyes closed, swaying slightly. She could not articulate why, but she was grateful to be outside. Even though it was night. Even though she was naked. Even though any random patrolling guard could pass by and see her exposed flesh. There were so many reasons why she should be afraid, or anxious, or ashamed, yet the only emotion Marianne truly felt was peace. Or something like peace. She wasn't sure what peace should normally feel like, during normal days, when she wasn't walking around naked.

Marianne sighed and started walking. There were some guards about at night, but they were noisy in their heavy armour, and never paid much attention. She walked along the dormitories, intending to head for the gardens, when she spotted a flickering light in the distance, and getting closer.

Marianne froze on the spot. _Someone was coming_. Yes, she could see them coming. Yes, she could hear the steel clatter of their boots. Yes, she had plenty of warning. But she did have was anywhere to hide. Someone was going to _see_ her. Now. While she was **naked**.

Marianne felt her breath get rapid and ragged as the reality of the situation hit. She'd be revealed, disgraced! And what could she say in her defence? That her Crest made her do it. The Crests were a gift of the Goddess. They wouldn't make anyone behave so shamelessly.

The flickering light came closer, the tread of armoured boots became louder, and now there was a voice. Whoever was heading her way was singing.

Marianne looked around wildly. A loose crate stood near the wall for seemingly no reason. She ducked behind it as fast she could. Perhaps the approaching guard would wonder why there'd be a crate standing around here, but probably not. There were lots of crates scattered haphazardly around the monastery. The real question was if it was big enough to hide her naked body.

The singing voice came close enough that Marianne could make out the word. She squeezed herself against the crate, her legs pulled up against her bare chest to try and make herself the tiniest little ball possible. Her heart beat so loudly, it could surely be heard over the singing.

_"If all you care for is the fire, you end up blinded by the light."_

They were right there. Right on the other side of the crate. Marianne could feel the warmth of the torch as it was carried past. Rivulets of sweat streamed down her bare skin. She clasped her hand against her mouth so that not even her urgent breath might give her away.

_"I'm the only..._ Oh, darn it, how did it go again? What was it now?"

This wasn't happening. Except it was. The light of the torch was no longer moving. The guard had stopped, trying to remember the lyrics of the song she'd been singing. Marianne could only hope she was so absorbed trying to remember the lyrics that she wouldn't be paying any attention to her surroundings, an especially not to any loose crates with naked women lurking behind them.

"Oh, yeah. _I'm the only one alive. I'm the only alive."_

The light of the torch moved on, and sound of iron boots started fading. Marianne found herself relaxing, though she would not yet uncurl or take her hand away from her mouth.

_"In the dead of night."_

The guard's voice faded away into silence. Marianne risked a glance over the crate. The night was once again quite and empty. She crawled away from her hiding space and stumbled to her feet. She'd never felt so... so...

She stood still, trying to get her breath back under control. The breeze was oddly pleasant against her sweating body and she felt...

She'd been so concerned with not being spotted. Not being seen. And yet she felt... exhilarated. She felt the wild urge to go after that guard, tap them on the shoulder and let the torchlight fall on her naked body.

But that was her Crest. That was the Beast. That wasn't her. She had to remember that wasn't her. She might be willing to indulge the Beast, a little, to soothe the curse fouling her blood, but that didn't mean she had to do everything it wanted to.

Marianne strode away and turned into the gardens. She let herself fall down onto the grass and rolled onto her back. She took a deep breath. Slowly let it go.

She was naked. The moon above. Soil and grass below. A breeze across her skin.

This was perfect. It could only be better if she were not in the monastery. If stone buildings didn't come looming out of the dark all around her. If she were alone in some forest somewhere. Perhaps only accompanied by those forest spirits Petra sometimes talked about. Or perhaps accompanied by other women who shared her... shared this desire.

But of course, only women who shared her Crest could feel this... urge... to be so wholly wrapped in nature. To be so nearly an animal.

Marianne put her right hand on her stomach, then let it slide down her body and let it rest in the sweaty nest of her blue pubic hair. Her pubes were thick and unkempt. No doubt wholly unsuitable for a proper noblewoman. And yet she sort of liked them that way. She tried to be as prim and proper as her noble standing demanded of her, but it was nice that there was this one part of her body that was... untamed. Wild in a way that had nothing to do with the Beast. Probably.

Marianne's hand slid through her pubes and curved down to the wetness between her legs. A soft moan escaped her lips as she felt her pale fingers against her sensitive folds.

Marianne never masturbated. Never. She didn't much like touching herself just to bathe. The curse weighing down her body was too heavy for her to find any enjoyment in it.

Maybe that's why she allowed the Beast to take over on nights like this. The Beast wasn't ashamed. The Beast didn't care about sin. The Beast loved her body.

Marianne slowly caressed her pussy, her hand gliding up and down her flesh. Thrills of arousal shot through her naked body and spread to fill her with a pleasing heat. Her troubles and anxieties slowly faded into the background as she allowed the Beast to stoke her lust.

She was aware, on some level, that her guard was down. That the more she focused on the pleasure between her legs, the less her attention could be on her surroundings. She wouldn't notice moving torches or heavy footsteps or even a singing voice. Someone could be walking right up to her and she wouldn't notice.

And she didn't care. Oh, when - if - it happened, she would no doubt care. But right now, with her legs lewdly spread across the grass, with her hand moving across her pussy, she did not care. For once she felt good. Free. She wanted... she wanted to show people this. To show herself. Without worry or self-loathing. That she was capable of... of this.

Marianne whimpered quietly when she slid two fingers into her pussy. She- No, the Beast wanted her to moan loudly. To fill the whole garden with the noise of her growing lust. But she was still in control enough that she didn't. It was fun to fantasize about people seeing her masturbate and quite another about people _actually_ seeing her masturbate.

While she fucked herself with her right hand, Marianne's left hand dropped onto the grass over and over again, as though searching for something. And she was searching for something. She wanted another hand to hold. It felt good to be out here alone, but she felt the growing need to be out here with someone else. She wanted else to lie next to her on the grass. Naked as she was, masturbating as she was.

Hilda. She wanted Hilda. Hilda wouldn't hold back. Hilda wouldn't be quiet. If she were here right now, Hilda would trashing and moaning for all she was worth. She wouldn't worry about being caught, she would only worry about not living her life to the fullest.

Marianne shivered, her mouth falling open as her breath became deep, loud, panting. Pleasure shivered through her body as she plunged her fingers into her wet pussy over and over again. Every time she thrust into her core, another whimpering moan escaped her lips.

In truth, anyone would do. Any woman would do. So long as they shared her primitive desire to be naked in nature, Marianne wanted them to be with her. Leonie, or Petra, perhaps, who wandered the forests to hunt. Or Shamir, who lived by her own incomprehensible code and didn't much care what other people thought.

Or all of them. Hilda, and Leonie, and Petra, and Shamir, and... and... and _everyone_. A huge group... a huge _pack_ of naked women enjoying themselves in the wilds, holding each other, caressing each other, kissing, and licking, and...

Marianne clenched her teeth together so she wouldn't scream. Her hips bucked against her hand. Pleasure burned through her body. She was going to come soon, she was certain of it. She felt as though she could pull her fingers out of her pussy and it wouldn't matter. She would soon orgasm. She yearned for it. The Beast slavered for it.

She tried to keep the image in her mind. Of all the women of Garreg Mach darting naked through the wilderness like lustful forest nymphs. She couldn't. There was only herself, her own body, her own pleasure, building higher and higher.

Marianne crammed her fist into her mouth, not trusting herself to stay silent, her fingers desperately pumping her pussy.

Her naked body bucked and shivered when Marianne's orgasm finally hit her. Her loud, lustful groans were muffled by her fist, her pussy twitched eagerly around her fingers. Wild, erotic bliss crashed through her pleasured body. There was no Beast, no curse in her blood. While this moment of pleasure lasted, there was only Marianne, naked and unafraid.

Finally, Marianne relaxed. She pulled her hand out of her mouth and let free a long, shivering breath. She could feel the remnants of her orgasm still twitch in her flesh, felt the strange glow of pleasure still on her skin.

She sighed and closed her eyes. Her fingers were still in her pussy and leisurely rubbed her inner walls. She wanted intending to start masturbating again. One orgasm was enough. But she simply enjoyed the low simmering pleasure.

Alright. Enough was enough. With a barely suppressed sigh, Marianne pulled her fingers out of herself. She held up her hand so she could watch it in the moonlight. Her fingers slick and glimmering with her own pleasure.

She smiled.

Her own pleasure. Not the Beast's. Her own.

She lowered her arm and rubbed her fingers in her thick pubes. It would _sort of_ clean her fingers, while making her blue pubic hair that much filthier. For some reason that thought made her smile.

She didn't want to go back to her room. She wanted to sleep here. Here on the grass, beneath the moon. Completely naked. She couldn't. She knew she couldn't. But she did want to.

Marianne reluctantly got to her feet. Without really looking where she was going, she wandered out of the gardens and almost into someone.

"Ack! I wasn't doing anything!"

Marianne took a shocked step back. How could she have been so inattentive.

"B- Bernadetta?"

It was Bernadetta. And, in the light of the full moon and all those stars, it was obvious to see that she, too, was naked.

"It's laundry day, you know! It happens! We all forget things sometimes!" Bernadetta rambled.

"Uhm... perhaps you could quiet down a little...?" Marianne suggested.

"Oh, never mind, you wouldn't understand," Bernadetta declared.

Bernadetta turned and fled, leaving Marianne once again alone. She lowered her arm. She hadn't even been really aware of the fact she'd reached out to Bernadetta, but apparently she had.

Bernadetta had been out at this time of night. Completely naked. Just like she had been. Just like she was right now.

There was someone else like her. Maybe. Possibly. She wasn't really clear on what had just happened. Although what was clear was that Bernadetta had been too wrapped up in her own panic about being caught naked that the woman who'd caught her naked was herself also naked.

She'd need to talk to her again. And then maybe...

Maybe...

Well, she wasn't sure what then. But perhaps she... she wasn't... alone.

Perhaps.

**Author's Note:**

> So apparently I've now started a series about nudist and/or exhibitionist Fire Emblem: Three Houses girls? Did not see that one coming.


End file.
